


from A to Z

by stupidqpid



Series: multifandom social media AU [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Mention of recreational drug use, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidqpid/pseuds/stupidqpid
Summary: No one is safe from the disrespekt™.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was inevitable I would fall down the ATEEZ rabbit hole and with their comeback around the corner i'm lowkey losing my mind (+D+)
> 
> This is kind of a generic intro to their group chat and i'm temporarily saving it as complete just in case, considering my history of sporadic updates ^^;;
> 
> Nicknames are already listed accordingly in the fic.
> 
> PS: let's play spot the references to their logs and interviews XD

**_[fellaZ  (8)]_ **

_ <Kim Hongjoong> created the chat <fellaZ> _

_ <Kim Hongjoong> added <Park Seonghwa> to the chat _

_ <Kim Hongjoong> added <Jung Yunho> to the chat _

_ <Kim Hongjoong> added <Kang Yeosang> to the chat _

_ <Kim Hongjoong> added <Choi San> to the chat _

_ <Kim Hongjoong> added <Song Mingi> to the chat _

_ <Kim Hongjoong> added <Jung Wooyoung> to the chat _

_ <Kim Hongjoong> added <Choi Jongho> to the chat _

 

 **Choi San:** owo hewwo owo

 **Jung Wooyoung:** begone ya nasty furry

 **Choi San:** émè

 **Choi Jongho:** someone take san’s phone away from him

 **Choi Jongho:** @mingi

 **Song Mingi:** sorry idk where my roomie is

 **Choi Jongho:** you’re useless

 **Song Mingi:** YAH

 **Kang Yeosang:** lame ass chat name ngl

 **Kim Hongjoong:** wow tell me how you really feel yeosang

 

_ <Choi Jongho> renamed the chat <yEEhAw @> _

_ <Choi Jongho> changed the groupchat icon _

 

 **Jung Yunho:** why me tho

 **Choi Jongho:** just cuz

 **Jung Yunho:** eye-

 

 _ <Song Mingi> renamed the chat < _ gO CrAZy! GO sTUpiD! _ > _

_ <Song Mingi> changed the groupchat icon _

 

 **Kim Hongjoong:**  

**Jung Yunho:** WHY MEEE?!?

 **Choi San:** okay but these names are so serious, we should change em

 **Kim Hongjoong:** that’s what i’m trying to get you guys to do

 **Choi San:** (-ω-)ゝ

 **Jung Wooyoung:** fucks sake

 

_ <Choi San> changed their nickname to <shiber> _

 

 **Jung Wooyoung:** like i said, furry

 **shiber:** stfu

 **Choi Jongho:** this ust is killing me

 **Kang Yeosang:** get a room

 

_ <Jung Yunho> changed their nickname to <wingardium leviosa> _

_ <Kang Yeosang> changed their nickname to <the prettiest fish> _

_ <Choi Jongho> changed their nickname to <hulk smash> _

_ <Kim Hongjoong> changed their nickname to <hongz> _

_ <Song Mingi> changed their nickname to <sunfish> _

 

 **Park Seonghwa:** @hongjoong what’s with you and those damn Zs?

 **hongz:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Jung Wooyoung:** icu @seonghwa still w/o a new name

 **Park Seonghwa:** you haven’t changed yours either, bitch lemme think

 **Park Seonghwa:** I DONT NEED YOUR HELP--

 

_ <Jung Wooyoung> changed their nickname to <sex on legs> _

_ <sex on legs> changed <Park Seonghwa>’s nickname to <toothless> _

 

 **toothless:** ...

 **toothless:** i can accept you guys making fun of me for being the oldest but i still have all my teeth, last time i checked

 **hulk smash:** did i just read that with my own two eyes?

 **the prettiest fish:** you may hate being called old but you sure are giving us the ammo

 **sunfish:** hyung even dyed his white hair lol

 **toothless:** it wasn’t white but a very light BLONDE okay?!

 **hongz:** here have a mirror

**toothless:** …

 **toothless:** i see it but i’d rather change it

 

_ <sunfish> changed <toothless>’s nickname to <angry bird> _

 

 **angry bird:** i see it but i’d rather change it *MYSELF

 **angry bird:** dammit

 

 _ <angry bird> changed their nickname to <Mars _ _♂_ _ > _

_ <sunfish> changed <sex on legs>’s nickname to <sex on short legs> _

 

 **sex on short legs:** you bitchass

 **sunfish:** hey at least i left the sex part in

 

_ <wingardium leviosa> changed <sex on short legs>’s nickname to <4insoles> _

_ <4insoles> changed their nickname to <sex on legs> _

 

 **sex on legs:** you can both suck my dikc

 **sunfish:** i was going to accept but im not sure about sucking a dikc

 **wingardium leviosa:** never had dikc before

 **the prettiest fish:** i heard the chicken is lovely

 **sex on legs:**  

 

_ <sex on legs> changed <hongz>’s nickname to <rattail> _

 

 **rattail:** bitch did *I* ask

 **rattail:** when you’re the one who gives shitty nicks it’s all right huh??

 **sex on legs:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **rattail:** first off it was a mullet

 **sunfish:** never seen one so long before

 **the prettiest fish:** you could nearly make a rope out of it

 **hulk smash:** lmao

 **Mars** **♂** **:** lol it wasn’t to that extent

 **hulk smash:** yet

 **sunfish:** it was a thing of wonder

 **shiber:** mingi talked about it for at least 2h whenever he met hyung, no kidding

 **wingardium leviosa:** OT but have u guys noticed yeosang &jongho have been replying in pair for a while lol  

 **shiber:**  

 **sex on legs:**  

 **sunfish:** ohh tea?  

**hulk smash:** i hope you choke on that tea

 **hulk smash:** also it's just a coincidence???

 **the prettiest fish:** did you guys stretch before all that reaching or…

 **sunfish:** ANYGAYS

 

_ <sunfish> changed <rattail>’s nickname to <korean big minion> _

 

 **wingardium leviosa:** doing the lord's work

 **sex on legs:** hey why dont you tease hyung about his height as well?! 

 **sunfish:** minions ain’t tall tho? ( ・◇・)？

 **sex on legs:** ...right 

 **the prettiest fish:** lol dumbass

 **sex on legs:** this is cyber bullying

 **the prettiest fish:** i can bully you irl later if you want

 **sex on legs:** i’ll pass

 **korean big minion:** SECOND 

 **korean big minion:** i’ve just cut my hair so it doesnt matter anymore 

 **korean big minion:** (and third both the minions and my overalls are valid )

 **the prettiest fish:** (they really aren’t)

 **korean big minion:** (bitch)

 **shiber:** nuuuu the almighty mullet is gone TT

 **sex on legs:** press f to pay respects

 **Mars** **♂** **:** f

 **wingardium leviosa:** f

 **shiber:** f

 **hulk smash:** f

 **sunfish:** f

 **the prettiest fish:** aw too bad i needed smth to dock my boat

 **wingardium leviosa:** DUNDUNDUNNDUNNNDUNNNNDUNNNNNN SAAAILLLLL

 **rattail:** you’re on thin ice yeosang

 **rattail:** also wtf yunho

 **Mars** **♂** **:** i saw you this morning, when did you cut it?!

 **rattail:** like 20 min ago lol

 **rattail:** i even changed the color

 

_ <sex on legs> changed <korean big minion>’s nickname to <koolaid head> _

 

 **koolaid head:** can you stop

 **sex on legs:**  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy it has been a while...
> 
> Quick names recap:  
> HJ - koolaid head  
> SH - Mars♂  
> YH - wingardium leviosa // energizer // (former) bottom bunk  
> YS - the prettiest fish // droning // the nun  
> San - ~~shiber~~ // mounTainT // ex roomie // begone_thot  
> MG - sunfish // the Middies™  
> WY - sex on legs // elmo  
> JH - hulk smash

**_[gO CrAZy! GO sTUpiD  (8)]_ **

_ <sex on legs> changed <shiber>’s nickname to <anime girl noises> _

 

 **Mars** **♂** **:** i’m scared to ask what prompted this

 **sex on legs:** picture it:

 **sex on legs:** i just woke up and needed to pee so i went straight to the bathroom

 **sex on legs:** i may or may not have knocked into shit on my way there bc yknow

 **sex on legs:** still half asleep

 **sex on legs:** i didn’t think to check if it was occupied bc i heard noises from the kitchen and figured san was there

 **sunfish:** it was me

 **sex on legs:** the door wasn’t locked so in i went

 **sex on legs:** and who do i see?

 **sex on legs:** what i thought was san taking selfies in front of the mirror

 **sex on legs:** was actually san recording some tiktok shit, winking and making Anime Girl Noises™

 **hulk smash:** couldn’t you cut to the chase and simply write the last part, damn

 **hulk smash:** next thing we know you start writing a timetable of what you do before getting to the point

 **the prettiest fish:** don’t give woo ideas, for the love of god

 **wingardium leviosa:** is he trying to make it a thing like the eboy head tapping?

 **sunfish:** i bet he’s trying to make it a thing like the eboy head tapping

 **wingardium leviosa:** haha jinx!

 **hulk smash:** disgusting

 **sunfish:** watch out @hongjoong he's trying to come for your spot as tiktok eboiii

 **koolaid head:** it's on,san (ง’̀-‘́)ง

**anime girl noises:**

 

***

 

**_[Brooklyn99 (5)]_ **

 

_ <Jung Yunho> created the chat <Brooklyn99> _

_ <Jung Yunho> added <Song Mingi> to the chat _

_ <Jung Yunho> added <Choi San> to the chat _

_ <Jung Yunho> added <Jung Wooyoung> to the chat _

_ <Jung Yunho> added <Kang Yeosang> to the chat _

_ <Jung Yunho> changed their nickname to <energizer> _

_ <Jung Yunho> changed <Song Mingi>’s nickname to <the Middies™> _

_ <Jung Yunho> changed <Choi San>’s nickname to <mounTainT> _

_ <Jung Yunho> changed <Jung Wooyoung>’s nickname to <elmo> _

_ <Jung Yunho> changed <Kang Yeosang>’s nickname to <droning> _

 

**elmo:**

**droning:** we already had a 99 chat???

 **energizer:** we blocked each other out of it remember?

 **mounTainT:** @mingi how in the fresh fuck did you manage to get locked out too when you automatically got admin rights as the last man standing?!?

 **the Middies™:** idek man it happened

 **droning:** btw what the fUCK does your nick even mean

 **droning:** @yunho explain

 **the Middies™:** no DONT

 **energizer:** it’s mingi + tiddies

 **droning:** ...nevermind i didn’t need to know that

 **elmo:** keep that shit in your bedroom ya nasties

 **energizer:** yeo asked!

 **elmo:** okay whatever

 **elmo:** now that we’re all here (again)… what?

 **energizer:** idk i just wanted back our safe haven w/o the gramps and boss baby

 **mounTainT:** lol if jongho saw that…

 **droning:** i appreciate having the gc back 

 **the Middies™:** u didnt even notice it was gone

 **droning:** bUT i lowkey hate that yunho is still the sole admin when he already considers himself our “leadurr”

 **energizer:** y’all hear sumn?

 **droning:** this bitch

 **droning:** just because you were born a few months earlier…

 **energizer:** sucks to be you 

 **elmo:** @yunho who even decided YOU were our leader???

 **droning:** thank you woo

 **energizer:** eldest privileges 

 **droning:** i’d make a better leader

 **the Middies™:** arguable

 **droning:** quit defending your bf and be more objective

 **droning:** i’m the only normal one in the group lbr

 **energizer:** read as: boring

 **droning:** stfu

 **mounTainT:** @mingi it must be your fault

 **the Middies™:** im innocent your honor

 **energizer:** i beg to differ

 **energizer:** _attachment.mp4_

 **elmo:** if this is y’alls sex tape istg

 **energizer:** nah go ahead

 **mounTainT:** u sure? 

 **mounTainT:** i still have nightmares about the “accidental” dick pic u sent me instead of the notes i asked u for

 **droning:** i was gonna teasingly ask if you meant wet dreams instead 

 **droning:** but i believe you bc i would have nightmares too

 **energizer:** rude @ both of you

 **the Middies™:** dont listen to them it's a nice dick

 **energizer:** aww 

**elmo:**

**droning:** will we ever have a gc w/o hornballs?

 **energizer:** hey we're behaving on main

 **droning:** barely

 **elmo:** aight im taking one for the team, imma watch it

 **energizer:** voyeur ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **elmo:** so it IS your homemade stuff, ya dickhead

 **energizer:** jk jk it’s all pg13

 **energizer:** and it’s not just mingi and me

 **elmo:** now i’m worried again

 **mounTainT:** either you watch it or you don’t, quit stalling

 **elmo:** YOU watch it then!!!

 **mounTainT:** pussy

 **elmo:** fuck you i’ll watch it okay?!

 **the Middies™:** _whip_sound.mp3_

 

***

 

**_[Private chat: Yunho & Mingi]_ **

**yun:** i never recorded our businesses under the covers, just so we’re clear

 **min:** …

 **yun:** or anywhere else

 **min:** …

 **yun:** ...but it really was an accident when i sent san a dick pic TT

 **min:** …

 **yun:** …

 **yun:** pls

 **yun:** babe

 **min:** lol i knew already

 **min:** i just wanted to keep you on your toes

 **yun:** i hate you

 **min:** sure you do ♥

 **yun:** ...♥

 

***

 

**_[Brooklyn99 (5)]_ **

 

 **elmo:** damn we smoked one bowl too many

 **elmo:** lol look at mingi campaigning for yunho all animated

 **droning:** so it really was YOU mingi

 **mounTainT:** who woulda thunk

 **the Middies™:** this place is TOXIC

 **mounTainT:** _baby can’t you see~ im calling~_

 **elmo:** lol you reminded me of a friend of a friend who often busts out singing out of the blue prompted by any word

 **mounTainT:** you have FRIENDS other than US?!?

 **droning:**  

**elmo:** suck my dick

 **energizer:** oh you spelled it right this time

 **the Middies™:** im moved

 **the Middies™:** they grow up so fast

**elmo:**

 

***

 

**_[Private chat: Yunho & San]_ **

 

 **(former) bottom bunk:** you bitch

 **(former) bottom bunk:** did you tell jongho i called him boss baby in the 99gc???

 **ex roomie:** ???

 **ex roomie:** no i didn't??

 **(former) bottom bunk:** i met jongho by the vending machines and he punched me as soon as he saw me

 **(former) bottom bunk:** straight out saying "damn right i am"

 **(former) bottom bunk:** but he didn't explain further

 **ex roomie:** looool wish i was there to see it

 **ex roomie:** btw fuck outta here, you're his favorite hyung with all the HoHo shit

 **ex roomie:** i bet he didn't even hit you that hard

 **ex roomie:** if he hit me he would've obliterated my arm or whatever

 **(former) bottom bunk:** lmao tru on both accounts

 

***

 

**_[Private chat: San & Yeosang]_ **

 

 **begone_thot:** did you tell jongho about boss baby?

 **the nun:** i plead the fifth

 **begone_thot:** we aren't in america

 **begone_thot:** but well done lmao

 **begone_thot:** yunho just told me jjong punched him

 **the nun:** i know, i was there lol

 **begone_thot:** ㅋㅋㅋ

 **begone_thot:** wait

 **begone_thot:** does that mean you were with jongho??

 **begone_thot:**  

 **begone_thot:** yeosang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of clarifications:  
> * i don't really know how groupchats work but let's say it's possible for everyone to get blocked out of one x'D  
> * when Wooyoung mentions a friend of a friend who sings out of the blue, i'm referring to SKZ Jisung as i portrayed him in my other chatfic from this same AU, ["Young Wings"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201928)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place, I'm sorry. At least it's fitting with the groupchat name ^^;;
> 
>  
> 
> Nicknames:  
> HJ - koolaid head | hongz  
> SH - Mars♂ | hwaseong  
> YH - wingardium leviosa | yunhogizer  
> YS - ~~the prettiest fish~~ | elfinyeo  
> San - anime girl noises | dimpled_demon  
> MG - sunfish | minkypinky  
> WY - ~~sex on legs~~ | loudnoises  
> JH - hulk smash | juicer
> 
> I hope my pseudo-layout for the tweets is readable ^^;;

**_[gO CrAZy! GO sTUpiD  (8)]  
  
_ **

_ <sex on legs> changed <the prettiest fish>’s nickname to <enma watson sseoranghaeyo> _

 

**Mars** **♂** **:** are we gonna start each day with you changing someone’s dn?

**sex on legs:** you got a problem with that old man?

**Mars** **♂** **:** What.

**wingardium leviosa:** oh shit he busted out the capital letter and period

**sex on legs:** what what? i can’t hear you cause YOU OLD!!

**Mars** **♂** **:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN OR HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?!

**koolaid head:** bitch what are you on

**anime girl noises:** forreal tho

**sunfish:** @wooyoung i told you to go to the dealer by the WEST exit of the park, not the east one

**sunfish:** the east guy’s head is completely unscrewed, the quality of his stuff is shit

**koolaid head:** and you would know because…?

**sunfish:** uhhhh...i’ve been told?

**koolaid head:**

**enma watson sseoranghaeyo:** @wooyoung if hyung is old then why are you the one with hearing issues?

**wingardium leviosa:**

**hulk smash:**

**koolaid head:**

**anime girl noises:**

**sunfish:** _ [airhorn.mp3] _

_ <sex on legs> left the chat _

_ <anime girl noises> added <sex on legs> to the chat _

_ <anime girl noises> changed <sex on legs>’s nickname  to <3rd degree burns>  
  
_

**enma watson sseoranghae:** @wooyoung you also spelled Her name wrong, you tool

**anime girl noises:** lol why did you capitalize Her

**enma watson sseoranghae:** don’t diss the goddess

**anime girl noises:** i didn’t 

**wingardium leviosa:** _JESUS MUSEUN MARI PILLYOHAE_

**sunfish:** MODU NEOL JAKPUMIRAGO BULLEO

**koolaid head:** that song is a certified bop

_ <enma watson sseoranghae> changed their nickname  to <emma watson hmu>  
  
_

**3rd degree burns:** you were the one who misspelled it first to fit your dumb acrostic

**emma watson hmu:**

**wingardium leviosa:** ahhh the fragrance of “5+ years of friendship” being ground to a fine dust first thing in the morning

**koolaid head:** ...bro u good?

**anime girl noises:** great now i crave coffee

**Mars** **♂** **:** back on topic

**Mars** **♂** **:** @wooyoung will you ever stop treating me like i’m ancient when i’m only a year older than you?!

**3rd degree burns:** *1.7 years older

**Mars** **♂** **:**

**3rd degree burns:** and i’ll stop when you won’t be so hung up on honorifics

**Mars** **♂** **:** well i *am* older than you

**3rd degree burns:** OH so now that it’s convenient it’s okay to be older HUH?!

**wingardium leviosa:**

**hulk smash:** i can’t even enjoy the popcorns since they’ve run this argument to the ground

**anime girl noises:** t b h

**sunfish:** @jongho i highkey thought you muted the chat

**hulk smash:** i almost did ngl

**hulk smash:** unlike the lot of you *I* have stuff to do

**koolaid head:** YAH you brat

**anime girl noises:** the disrespekt™ is real today

**wingardium leviosa:** the youngest two are particularly feisty today x’D

**3rd degree burns:** fear us 

**anime girl noises:** yeah yeah but when will you and @seonghwa get to a truce?

**Mars** **♂** **:** ...i can work on not getting pissed when he won’t use honorifics as long those instances are accidents and he won’t abuse his chances

**3rd degree burns:** i see your half assed promise and raise you calling you oppa to make amends

**Mars** **♂** **:**

**Mars** **♂** **:** hard pass

**sunfish:** omg just fuck it out you two

_ <Mars _ _ ♂ _ _ > left the chat _

_ <emma watson hmu> added <Mars _ _ ♂ _ _ > to the chat  
  
_

**wingardium leviosa:** woo you should know only hongjoong and maybe yeosang are allowed to call him that

**3rd degree burns:** WHJAGY HET CYUIBC

**emma watson hmu:** cyuibc

**hulk smash:** it’s impressive how he managed to fuck it up that badly

**anime girl noises:** it wouldn’t be really het tho

**koolaid head:** WHAT THE DUCK

**koolaid head:** *FUCK

**sunfish:** i can imagine y’all squawking in outrage so your typo wasn’t too far off

**emma watson hmu:** thanks yunho, seonghwa hyung just spat his drink at me

**wingardium leviosa:** icu typing out hyung when you usually wouldn’t bother 

**anime girl noises:** you bitches are drinking coffee and didn’t tell me when i mentioned i wanted some?!?

**emma watson hmu:** i never talked about coffee but go off

**anime girl noises:**

**emma watson hmu:** we’re at the usual place if you wanna join

**anime girl noises:**

 

***

**_[Private chat: Wooyoung & Seonghwa]  
_ **

**menace:** sorry

**menace:** i started joking and then dragged the joke for too long

**mother:** it’s okay

**mother:** mingi made me worried there was something wrong going on

**mother:** ...did you really get weed from the sketchy dealer?

**mother:** well the sketchier one

**menace:** lmaoooo no don’t worry, i was completely sober

**mother:** it isn’t really comforting tbh

**menace:** ...okay i deserved that

**mother:**

 

***

**_[Private chat: Yeosang & Wooyoung]_ **

**sangie:** now i’m concerned

**sangie:** do you need to go to the nurse office?

**wooyoung:** nah i’m perfectly fine, just my jackass self

**wooyoung:** i already apologized

**sangie:** good

 

***

**_[Private chat: San & Wooyoung]_ **

**sannie:** woo?

**woo:** lol i’m fine san

**woo:** i already apologized to hyung

**sannie:**

 

***

**_[Private chat: Mingi & Wooyoung]_ **

**tol mf:** bro wtf is you doin

**tol mf:** did you really buy shit from that dude?!

**midget:** nahh u kno i never buy weed

**midget:** i only mooch it off you

**tol mf:** damn u rite

 

-*-*-

 

_**F¡X OИ** _ **@minkypinky**

Man, former potheads are a pain in the ass

 

└  **@hongz** @ me next time

 

\---

 

_ jongho., Filter -- BTS, I’m about to take you back to church , and 13 more liked _

**_@ the studio 24/7_ ** **@hongz**

OOMF be acting all hardcore but his handle sounds like a teletubby  **@minkypinky**

 

└  **@minkypinky** @ me next time

   └  **@hongz** i did fuckface

      └  **@loudnoises** damn what’s in the air today, we’re one stupider than the other

         └  **@elfinyeo** at least you’re aware

            └  **@dimpled_demon** for real,  **_@loudnoises_ ** wtf was that in the gc??

         └  **@juicer** speak for yourself

            └ **@loudnoises** **_@hwaseong_** mooooom i’m being bullied

               └  **@hwaseong** sounds like a you problem

               └  **@loudnoises**

└  **@yunhogizer** minky pinky, pixie, lala, pho~

   └  **@hwaseong** anyone up for some vietnamese?

      └  **@dimpled_demon** meee

      └  **@hongz** me too

      └  **@yunhogizer** me three

   └  **@loudnoises** isn’t the second one dixie?

      └  **@dimpled_demon** actually it’s tinky winky, dipsy, laa-laa and po

        └  **@juicer** i am: concerned

 

\---

 

_ @ the studio 24/7 ****, ****Filter -- BTS, BTS-ON dance cover, and 21 more liked _

**_I'm about to take you back to church[musicnote]_ ** **@dimpled_demon**

Gotchu fam

 

> [ **_@ the studio 24/7_ ** **@hongz]**
> 
> [OOMF be acting all hardcore but his handle sounds like a teletubby @minkypinky]

 

└  **@hongz** how long have you been sitting on that for

   └  **@dimpled_demon** i just made it lol

└  **@yunhogizer** grAphIc dEsIgn Is mY pAssIOn

   └  **@yunhogizer** no but fr it looks good lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> * the old man debacle was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/correctateez/status/1229405333124255746) incorrect tweet  
> * lyrics from Block B's "H.E.R" (idk why i keep quoting songs in all my chatfics lmao)  
> * San's twitter name is due to [this edit](https://twitter.com/SANT0PIA/status/1211377291382722562)


End file.
